The Monster
by Chlxey
Summary: Anastasia "English Rose" Rose, a feisty 20 something year old who loves to throw a punch along with her sharp tongued best friend Kate "Cut Throat" Kavanaugh, she is attached to the thrilling, mysterious and highly illegal world she was introduced to a little over 4 years ago all because of a one time encounter with "Monster" a mysterious and captivating man she fell in love with.
1. Introduction

Well hello! It's been a long time since I've found myself on this website actually wanting to write! The story behind this little snippet I've written comes about in the form of a dream, a reoccurring one actually. It was this sin city esque type of world where the bad stuff was considered normal and I couldn't help but not imagine a re-imagined Ana and Christian to be apart of this. So here I am with an hour to go before I start work typing this up and throwing it out there.

If anyone is reading this then please tell me what you think, please note I am a little rusty from not writing in well over a year! More will be uploaded shortly.

* * *

Intoduction ~

I come here most nights, this club is like my second home. It's full of interesting people from different walks of life.. The employees are skinny blonde bitches full of attitude towards brunette girls like me but I love, the thrill it gives me to put each and every one of them in their place repeatedly oh how they never learn when to shut their mouths.  
This club is underground, introduced to me by a fellow colleague who had been coming here for years, but he is long gone now his life packed up and moved to the other end of the country, or so we all think. No one has heard from him in three years, for all we know he could be washed up on a beach somewhere like most of the victims of this club are and if he was, he would be ignored, by the authorities and the rest of the world that know not to question this underground place.  
The music pumps and the drinks flow, but there is a dark eery feel about it that makes me want more of this life, there are no rules here the males and females often fuck together right out in the open though it is preferred to be kept in the bathrooms. Fights break out, police never come... People have died here. But I still come back, without even thinking about it twice I can't stay away, I've tried but the feeling it gives is like ecstasy, it's euphoric I don't ever want to be away from this place, ever.

You must be thinking why, why do I come back if people die here, the staff are absolute cunts, everyone fucks everyone wherever the fuck they like. Well, there's one reason and it's to find the monster.. The monster I so fell in love with three years ago, he is someone I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with. He is a drug to me, but I never caught his real name. In this place we all come to know him as "Monster", I never got to find out why. I had only ever seen him a handful of times before we had our first and only encounter. I still think about that night over and over, the way he was looking at me with those intense grey eyes gave me this feeling that I had never felt before, they weren't just 'fuck me' eyes they were 'let's have some fun' eyes. I liked those eyes.  
It's not just Monster I am here for, however. I have friends too, one to be precise. "Cut throat" Kate had turned into my best friend, we understood this life we led together so much so that we ended up living together. It worked out well for us, we never question each others actions even though I knew exactly what she gets up to. She wasn't "Cut throat" for no reason.. I'm kidding, she just has a mouth on her that seems to make people cry. She's very straight forward and honest, and I love that about her. She's extremely beautiful, and confident. She has long flowing strawberry blonde hair that sits at her waist, though she is forever telling me she wants to cut it all off I manage to convince her every time to just enjoy it for a little longer.

Me? I wouldn't know how to describe myself if I'm honest but people tell me I'm curvy in the right places, my blue eyes are striking and my hair is to die for. Really? My dull brunette hair that comes to my boobs, I don't think so. People call me "English Rose" turns out when I'm angry my accent turns into this very thick English accent that I just can't get rid of, I blame that on my secret love for trashy reality shows from across the pond. I just can't help but imitate them. My real name is Anastasia Rose, but most of my work colleagues just call me Ana. The poor fuckers have no idea what kind of life I live, sometimes I think about it and just laugh to myself.  
I've had a lot of my fights in my time, I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty when it comes to fighting. I'm not someone to be messed with, I may be sweet and nice when you first meet me but I ask you to not get onto my bad side because then you're in for a rude awakening to what I'm really like. I am short tempered, irrational and quick to throw the first punch. I rarely use my words to bring myself out of situations but when I do it's quick, witty and sharp. Hell, they should have started calling me sharp tongue. HA.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: May 19th 2012

Stumbling through the street was a young girl, she was a little drunk from a works night out and looking to get home. Somehow she had found her way to an alley, it was dark and quiet. She took the opportunity to sit down, rest for a couple minutes before going back to her mission of finding her way home. Whilst sitting there a familiar face waltzes over to the girl and sits beside her, a grin on his face because he had found someone he recognized, finally.

They sit in silence for a few moments, both contemplating whether to actually speak to each other. The girl decides it's time to leave, she drags herself up using the man as a rest whilst she is pulling herself up. She stands in front of the man, looking down as he is still sitting. He looks rough and rugged in his black leather jacket old white shirt and black jeans, he is completely sober and for him the night has only just begun.

"Ana, hey you remember me don't you?" The man says, looking up to Ana. He begins to pull himself up from the floor.

"Hey Jack what are you doing here?" Ana replies not bothering to look at him as she stretches her legs,without a thought she begins to stumble away from him knowing he would follow.

"Heading to a club, it's just down the road. Shall I call you a taxi?" Jack pulls out his phone and begins to dial a number for a taxi company. Ana quickly grabs the phone from his hand and deletes the number

"No I think I want to come with you, is that okay?" Ana looks at him, a smile on her face as she walks toward him suddenly she is feeling sober and ready to party the rest of the night away.

It takes some talking but Jack eventually agrees and leads the way to their destination, they both stand outside of a huge industrial building the feel makes Ana uneasy as she stands and looks at the building. After a few moments of building up the courage she finally joins Jack at the door who is explaining that he's brought along a friend who is just like them. The man behind the black metal door finally agrees to let her in and on they both go into a red lit room, the music pumps from floors below but the room is empty. Only one man is in the room, who is checking Ana's belongings before taking her long black trench coat, he gives her a small smile and tells her to enjoy her time at the club. Inside there is no indication of the name but it becomes clear to Ana that it's very exclusive, Jack takes her hand as they head into the elevator that whisks them down 10 floors.

The doors open and the music is suddenly ten times louder, people are dancing, kissing, fucking all over the big black room. Strobe lights flashed everywhere as Ana and Jack made their way through the crowd towards the bar where fancy cocktails were being made.

"What do you want? First round is on me" Jack says as he pulls out his wallet and grabs a couple of notes

"Nothing, I'm going to go and look around" Ana replies as she walks off back into the crowd.

Leaving Jack behind, Ana begins to explore intrigued by this unfamiliar place. She stumbles upon a a group of people, arguing loudly throwing punches and pushing each other with force. Blood was starting to pour from noses and mouths as the fighting continued. Startled Ana was suddenly pushed into the brawl, she wasn't afraid to throw her weight around as she throws a punch that hits a strawberry blonde haired girl in the nose. It begins to pour with blood as Ana pushes her to the ground and then out of the fighting group, immediately Ana rushes off to find the bathroom.

The bathroom in the club was one big room with at least 30 cubicles on each side of the walls. At the far end of the room was a big seating area where 3 men sat and chatted quietly, their vulgar language disgusting Ana as she looks at her face in the mirror. She begins to wash her face of any marks before realising that she has none, the thrill of the brawl she had just been thrusted into left a grin on her face. She was full of adrenaline and ready to enjoy the rest of her night, stepping back she examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a low cut black dress and ankle length black boots, she quickly fixed her hair and left the room to explore some more.

A couple of hours pass by and Ana has found herself back with Jack, a drink in hand as she dances along to the beat of the music. The night for the people in this place is still young but Ana is starting to feel the strain of being awake for so long, she feels like its time to go home but Jack can see the look on her face. He knows she wants to go home but now that she had become apart of this life he couldn't allow that. He offers her one more drink, to which she agrees to. Together they move towards the bar, and order a round of shots. Ana only manages one whilst Jack takes the rest and passes them around to people dancing near by.

Suddenly Ana is shoved into the bar, her head forced down by an unknown hand. It's the strawberry blonde haired girl she had fought with a few hours ago, Ana catches a glimpse of her and rolls her eyes. Compared to Ana who regularly goes to the gym and takes kick boxing classes this girl had no strength and so Ana slowly raised her head and removed the girls hand from her.

"Remember me, Bitch?" The girl asks as she balls her hands into fists ready to fight

"Didn't I kick your ass a few hours ago?" Ana replies gritting her teeth, preparing herself for a fight.

"It's my turn to kick yours now" The girl charges at Ana, who quickly moves out of the way sending the girl into the bar. She laughs, and waits for the girl to compose herself.

Ana could see the anger on her face, anger from losing a fight and shaming herself in front of her friends. The three women who were with the strawberry blonde nodded their approval and then smiled at Ana, they knew that Ana was not someone to be messed with so took a step back. The blonde who was clearly the leader of the pack, after fixing herself she takes a moment and looks Ana up and down before grabbing her and holding her at the shoulder.

"You're a tough cookie, what's your name?"

"Rose, what's yours?"

"Cut Throat"


End file.
